Conventionally, in magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses, a radio frequency (RF) shield may be provided to block off an RF magnetic field generated from an RF coil toward a gradient coil side. On the RF shield, it is known that an eddy current is induced by a gradient magnetic field applied from the gradient coil. This eddy current may provide causes of image deterioration.